Luke Harris
Prof. Luke Harris is the fiancé of Grimsborough forensics officer, Grace Delaney. He appeared as one of the suspects during the murder investigation of one of his Grimsborough University students, Lisa Edwards, in At the End of the Rope (Case #35 of Grimsborough). Before that, he also appeared in the Additional Investigation of The Ghost of Grimsborough (Case #25 of Grimsborough). Lastly, Luke made a cameo appearance in The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41 of Grimsborough). Profile Luke is a 30-year-old African American man with a short black afro on top of his light brown/dark yellow glasses. He has brown eyes and a short black goatee and some wrinkles around his eyes. He wears a white poloshirt with the top button undone under a navy blue jacket. In the right hand pocket, he carries a white pen with a red tip. He also carries a rucksack around his left shoulder. It is known that he is on the social networking site, Friendnet, drinks coffee and has watched a thriller movie called The Hangman Murders. Role in Case(s) The Ghost of Grimsborough Luke first appeared with Grace in Desmond Galloway's Antique Shop when he wanted David Jones and the player's help to find and put together an oil lamp which he had accidentally broken. The team eventually found the oil lamp and repaired it in a matter of no time, and then gave it back to Desmond, much to Luke and Grace's delight. At the End of the Rope Luke re-appeared when Lisa Edwards was found hung up from a noose in the library of Grimsborough University where he worked as the Cinema History teacher. Grace told the team that Luke had come to meet them in the station to talk to them about the murder. They then went to the interrogation room where Luke told the team that he knew Lisa personally and that she attended one of his classes, Movie History 101. He further said that the victim was very shy and withdrawn, but he was convinced that it was a murder, and not a suicide. The team did not believe him as Lisa's autopsy did not show any result of foulplay. Luke then explained them that he taught a class about Movie History and that the last movie they studied was The Hangman Murders. It was about a murderer who disguised his crime to make it look like his victim hanged herself, the same thing that had happened to Lisa. Luke then gave the team a clue: he told the team that, in the movie, the murder had also taken place in a library and that the criminal had written the victim's suicide note and kept it in the bottom row of a bookshelf. The team listened to Luke and decided to give it a try. They went to the search the library's bookshelves and really found a faded letter in the bottom row of one of the bookshelves. They used powder to reveal the writing. It was a suicide note written by Lisa in which she claimed that the world would be better without her. The team then handed the note to Alex Turner for the analysis. The analysis result proved that Luke was right as Alex confirmed the team that the note was actually written by the killer, and not the victim. Luke was spoken to for the last time about the harsh remarks he had made on an essay written by Lisa. Lisa had obviously taken his remarks to heart as the team had found it torn to pieces in the platform of the Onion Street subway station. When asked about this, Luke told the team that he had no intentions of being harsh with the victim and that he was not aware of it. He then explained to the team that he always tried to be friends and behave nicely with his students but it never worked for some reason. The Rorschach Reaper Luke appeared for the last time when he made a cameo appearance soon after the team found a faded paper which read, "To-do list for Grace's birthday surprise". Luke then arrived and told the team that he had made the list since Grace's birthday was coming up, and he was afraid of messing it up again. They spoke for some time and the conversation ended when the team realized that they had to go back and continue their murder investigation. Trivia *Luke is one of the characters who appeared in at least one case before appearing as a suspect in a later case. *Luke, Tony Marconi, Serena Johnson, Mikhail Levin, Biff Wellington, Constance Bell and Tess Goodwin are the only suspects/killers in Grimsborough who have made appearances in two different districts. Case Appearances *The Ghost of Grimsborough (Case #25 of Grimsborough; during the Additional Investigation) *At the End of the Rope (Case #35 of Grimsborough) *The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41 of Grimsborough; cameo) Gallery Luke.png|Luke, as he appeared during the Additional Investigation of The Ghost of Grimsborough (Case #25 of Grimsborough). LH2.png|Luke, as he appeared in At the End of the Rope (Case #35 of Grimsborough). LHarris041-3-1.png|Luke, as he appeared in The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41 of Grimsborough). OG_SUS_35_605.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects